This invention relates to a restraint device for a sleeping compartment or bunk of a recreational vehicle, primarily that of any upper sleeping compartment or bunk, and is intended to prevent an occupant, most generally infants or young children, from being thrown therfrom as a result of sudden stops or starts, swerving or the like of the vehicle.
Currently, the recreational vehicles such as campers and motor homes have overhead or upper sleeping compartments or bunks in which young children ride and play in the seat. The types of restraint devices available are either cumbersome, extremely confining or do not provide the safety for young children. There are numerous devices available, however, that are only designed to restrain an adult from accidently being dislodged from the upper compartment, but due to the design of these devices, a child would not be properly restrained, if at all.
In a typical situation, children ride in the overhead compartment either to sleep or as a place in which they can view the trip and yet not crowd the cab of the vehicle. In either instance, it is important from the standpoint of the safety of the children that provisions be made to protect the children in the upper compartment against accidental dislodgement from the bunk, whether caused by rolling of the occupant when asleep or by sudden stops, swerves, or their movement when the vehicle is on the road.
The present invention fully meets these safety requirements for young children riding in the upper compartments of recreational vehicles.
The present invention further allows the storage of equipment in the sleeping compartment or bunk which might otherwise be thrown around the interior of the recreational vehicle under similar conditions.